


Rolling with the Punches

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Drabble, High School, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt buys a pair of “adult dice”, and the first chance he and Blaine get, they break them out for a night of naughty fun…except none of the rolls end up the way they expect, until fate - or Blaine - lends a hand. </p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt ‘number’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling with the Punches

“Come on, Blaine. Roll ‘em already,” Kurt whines, scooting closer to his boyfriend on the floor. It’s Friday night and no one’s home, so Blaine has the house all to himself - the perfect opportunity to invite Kurt over and cross another item off his bucket list.

_#79 – Play a sex based game._

Kurt’s game of choice – adult dice.

His pair of novelty dice came courtesy of Amazon, and arrived two weeks after Valentine’s Day, which wasn’t what Kurt intended. They had to wait a few more weeks before they got the chance to break them open and play with them.

“Okay, okay,” Blaine says, shaking the dice in his hands. “Here we go!” Blaine tosses the two number-less cubes on the floor, and both boys huddle together to see what their first sexual task will be. “Eat chocolate…” Blaine reads off the first die.

“With your clothes on,” Kurt reads off the second.

“Uh…” Blaine starts to comment, but he ends up giggling, and Kurt, as nervous as Blaine, can’t help joining him.

“Alright, alright, that was a bad throw,” Kurt says, scooping up the dice for his turn. “Let me try.” Kurt shakes the dice three times and drops them. Both boys lean in to get a look. “Rub ice…”

“…on your… _tongue_?” Blaine looks at Kurt. “Okay, that’s worse than the first one.”

“Let me give it another try,” Kurt says.

“Wait” – Blaine reaches for the dice – “you didn’t let me redo _my_ roll.”

“Well, they’re _my_ dice,” Kurt says childishly. “I get to decide who does what.” Kurt tosses the dice a second time and reads them off quickly. “Suck…nose? Okay, these things have to be a joke. Or weighted. Or something.”

“Are you sure? You might want to look again,” Blaine suggests, glancing down where he’s tapping his index finger beside one of the die.

“Uh, yeah,” Kurt says, looking down again at his disappointing purchase, “it says suck di--- _oh_.” Kurt, red-faced, looks at Blaine, who rolls his eyes innocently to the ceiling. “Did you have something to do with that?”

“May-be,” Blaine says, not exactly confessing. “Better do what it says. You know, so we can move on to another roll.”

“Tampering with the die means it’s technically _your_ roll,” Kurt informs him. “So, you first.”

 


End file.
